


Childhood

by gayenid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Opening Up, carl grimes is mentioned, finding a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: Looking for supplies for Negan is exhausting for Enid and Tessa, but this run is different. Both of them open up to each other, even if it's only a few words. They also meet a friend along the way.
Or:Enid and Tessa relive their childhood by finding a dog on a run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a little bit messy, but it involves girls loving girls and dogs so who cares?  
> this is my account for specifically writing concepts/fics of gay enid!  
> if you have any requests, you can send me a comment!!  
> enjoy the story!!  
> ( for haley bc she gives me confidence in writing my stories :-) )  
> -mads

Fallen leaves crunched beneath the girl's boots as they walked along a trail to find supplies for Alexandria and Negan. The girls both looked tired and angry, not wanting to give anything they find to the Saviors, but that was the way of life now.

"I wanna kill Negan," Enid proclaimed, breaking the silence between the two.

"Me too," Tessa agreed, her hands clenched on to the straps of her backpack.

The two shared a bond over their hatred for Negan, but also animals and books, which made many people think they were meant for each other. Enid and Tess weren't together, even though they cuddled when they were cold as well as held hands whenever they felt like it. Carl Grimes always shook his head when he saw this, mumbling, "Get together already," every single time.

The girls never really discussed feelings because this world was unpredictable. You never know when your last breath will be. So they both pushed aside the idea of relationships even though they obviously loved each other.

Tess thought about her a lot, if she was happy and healthy. Whenever Enid smiled, Tess smiled, since Enid smiling was sort of a rare occurrence. She made sure to give the girl shoulder massages and back rubs to keep her from being sore. Enid softy hummed songs whenever Tess has nightmares. They cared about each other more than anything.

"Enid?" Tess called her name, she honestly loved saying it. One of her favorite things was unique and pretty names. 

"Hmm?" The girl hummed, turning her head to face her friend.

"I love you. I just wanted you to know that, because of everything that's going on now," Tess admitted, letting go of the backpack strap to place a comforting hand on Enid's back.

Enid's lips curled up into a soft smile. "I love you, too, Tess." 

A bark suddenly echoed throughout the trees, making them both jump and break the conversation. It was a noise that the two girls never thought they would hear again.

"Was that... a dog?" Enid questioned, her body immediately filling with excitement to the image of seeing a precious dog again.

They both ran towards the barking sound, stopping as soon as they saw the dog turned around, looking lost. 

"It's a Boston, I've always wanted one," Tessa smiled, turning her head to see Enid carefully stepping towards the stray.

"Hey buddy, c'mere," Enid said softly, trying to keep the dog as calm as possible. The dog turned around and saw them, hesitating before accepting Enid's calls.

"He's loyal," Enid said, crouching down to match the dog's height. "I wanna keep him but I'm sure they won't be happy when all we bring back is a dirty dog," She frowned.

"We can just enjoy the moment here then," Tess said, crouching down next to Enid. She just admired the animal, analyzing his features and what color his eyes were.

"Lets name him Lucky, because he's lucky he made it this long," Tess suggested.

"I like it, I'm adopting him."


End file.
